underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Price
Christine Price was a recurring character in CBS' Under the Dome. She was sent to Chester's Mill with Eva Sinclair by Hektor Martin. They were sent to find the Egg. All issues caused by the Dome with all of the threats, deaths and families that were separated, were all her and Eva's fault. Before the Dome Hardly anything is known about Christine's life before the dome came down, except that she worked for Aktaion Energy together with Eva and was sent to find the Egg. When Eva and Christine found the Egg, the Dome came down and they suddenly "vanished". This makes her directly responsible for the Dome coming down. Not much is known about what happened between the time they "vanished" and they appeared in Chester's Mill again, although it's very likely they were coccooned for a while. Also, a fluid was injected in their bodies and created a wicked alien virus to take over their human bodies, in order to shape "The Kinship", an organization that would take over the bodies of the residents of Chester's Mill. Under the Dome Season 3 "Move On" & "But I'm Not" In the matrix, Christine was a counsellor and helped various people (notably Sam and Joe) recover from their time in the dome. Christine was upset though to find that Joe had a hard time moving on from Angie's death. She later hosted the vigil for all of those that died in the dome. She was freed from the pods along with everyone. "Redux" Christine and Eva said they here hiking in Chester Mills when the dome later came down. Christine later chastises Melanie on her failure to stop Julia, and ordered Melanie to kill her. Christine told Junior that he needed to be free of his father, leading to Junior setting the house on fire. Christine later saves Julia by stabbing Melanie in the back and killing her. She tells Julia she was looking for food when she saw Melanie attacking her. Christine later records her progress in the town and smiles as all the citizens assemble outside her residence and look up at the sky. "The Kinship" Christine goes for a run and encounters Junior. She asks if he has a clean shirt she can borrow. Junior gives her another shirt, and tells Christine that he has removed all traces of Big Jim from his life. Christine smiles at the news and congratulates Junior on his success. Christine watches the residence. She notes that Junior is the farthest along and she will see if he is ready to take the same step. She also thinks Sam and Norrie are well on their way, but is concerned about Joe because he didn't show up last night. She is also surprised to see Barbie and Julia together, despite the norm he shared with Eva. Christine talks with Junior in her office, and says she is worried about the lack of housing. She wants to change that and asks Junior how could she make his father's office into a communal area. Junior seems hesitant to, but Christine says they need to move on and heal from the damage that Big Jim caused. Tearing down his office will shoe he doesn't have a hold on Chester's Mill. She tells Junior she can get someone else to do it if it is too hard on him, but says he might find it cathartic. Christine then watches as Junior hacks down the door to the office with an axe. Eva asks Christine if she has the camera, and says it was stolen from her. Christine asks if anyone saw her, and Eva says maybe someone is suspicious of Christine. She asks why Christine is still pretending to be a therapist, and Christine says she is falling the path laid out for her in the alternate reality. Eve notes she sounds crazy, and Christine asks if it any more crazy them thinking you are pregnant or holding hands with Barbie in front of the town. Eva suggests the camera being stolen was a good thing, but Christine calls it a screw up. Sam reports to Christine that the support group is going well. He is worried about Joe, and Christine says she can talk Joe into forgiving him. She tells Sam to meet them as the Sweetbriar and he says he will be there. Christine assures Sam he is doing the right thing. Christine announces they are building dorms in townhall and recruits Pete Blackwell to help Junior. "Alaska" After they have sex, Christine takes a bit of goo, and tells Junior that this is the same chemical that our bodies produce when having sex; but it is much stronger. Christine asks Junior if she can count on him. Junior says she can, and Christine clarifies that Junior has to do whatever she tells him; Junior agrees to work for Christine. "Caged" Christine has a long conversation with Big Jim inside a bird cage until Junior and Barbie rescue her out. Later that night, Sam walks up to her at the town hall and stabs her. Junior finds her and quickly takes her body down at the tunnels. "Ejecta" Christine's hand is briefly seen as she starts to reemerge from her cocoon. "Breaking Point" After Christine reemerges from her cocoon, she kisses Sam and causes his to faint. In the woods, Christine and Eva briefly talk about Barbie. After Junior takes Sam's body down to the bomb shelter, Christine gives Sam a blood transfusion. She later lets him go and heads back to the woods where she, Barbie, and Junior find out Julia tried to shoot Eva to death. Although this is false due to Eva wanting to kill Julia instead of the other way around, Christine suggests they kill Julia and Big Jim. "Plan B" Christine has a brief discussion with Junior about the Dome's power and is then taken to town hall by Junior and healed. Christine greets Harriet and her baby Alice and later helps Junior find a girl for his life. Junior then chooses Charlotte, a girl he met in high school. Christine and Harriet tell Eva that Harriet will be her mid-wife, which surprises Eva. She suggests they wait for Barbie but Christine leads Eva to the place Eva's giving birth. "Love is a Battlefield" Christine finds Joe singing and dancing at the town hall. She then talks to him about the Dome and how she's dying. She later arrives at the hotel Eva was staying at and as soon as she found out Eva wasn't a part of the Kinship anymore, she suffocated her with a pillow and took her baby. "Incandescence" Christine is stopped by Barbie and Julia while she gives Dawn her powers. The alien lifeforce in Christine dies, and she converts to normal. Christine starts crying for all the bad things she did, and takes them both to the lake where she stops Junior and Sam from sacrificing the little kids. Junior realizes that she is no longer a part of the Kinship and starts to strangle her. Barbie and Julia save her life and then the three of them head back to the Resistance. Christine starts to rest but is interrupted by Dawn, who takes Christine to the Dome wall. She takes away all of Christine's power and causes her to disappear into the Dome wall, which causes her death. Appearances Killed Victims *Melanie Cross *Abby DeWitt *Pete Blackwell *Eva Sinclair Trivia *Christine's name was selected to pay homage to a novel written by author, Stephen King, also entitled 'Christine'. *Christine is the main antagonist of Season 3. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Aktaion Energy